Alderney State Correctional Facility
The Alderney State Correctional Facility is a prison in south Alderney in Grand Theft Auto IV. It overlooks the West River and Algonquin. It is based on the New Jersey State Prison located in Trenton, NJ while also talking some design cues, specifically the prison walls, from the infamous East Jersey State Prison a.k.a Rahway. The prison is designated in the game to be it's own area, not administrated by Acter Industrial Park which encloses it. It appears to be a medium security prison, as there are many armed guards guarding the area, barbed wire fences and guard towers. It is not a maximum or supermax security prison, as such facilities are not located in or near most major cities. Inmates can be seen idling around, sweeping the prison grounds, and watering the grass. A chapel is located in the southeastern section of the prison where a preacher is sometimes seen preaching there. Niko will not receive a wanted level if he enters the prison unless he walks/runs into, kills or injures a guard. He will also receive one if he injures or kills an inmate. However, Johnny Klebitz and Luis Fernando Lopez will receive a three-star wanted level upon entering the facility, with the facility's alarm going off. Ways to gain access inside the prison include the use of a helicopter or a tall vehicle like the Yankee to climb over the wall. In multiplayer mode, the main gate to the prison and the doors to access the inside of the buildings are unlocked so the player can drive through the entrance into the grounds and access the interiors of the buildings. There are no guards or inmates in multiplayer mode. Known inmates *One of three known inmates currently serving time is Gerald McReary. He received a lengthy sentence for various charges including racketeering and armed robbery. *The other two known inmates doing time are Lincoln Atwood and Digger Brass. This is revealed on the website Hornyhighschoolreunions.com. Lincoln robbed a 24-7 and shot a cop after doing PCP and is doing life, and Digger is his sex crazed biker cellmate. *Aiden O'Malley was supposed to be transferred there on charges of grand larceny but was rescued and executed in the mission Tunnel of Death. *Billy Grey did time after he was arrested in the mission This Shit's Cursed, most likely for a parole violation, but was killed while inside during the mission Get Lost when The Lost Brotherhood broke into the prison. *It's possible Elizabeta Torres is serving time here, although it's more likely she is serving time in a women's prison. *Jon Gravelli, Jr. was serving time in the prison at the start of GTA IV, but it is likely he was released due to his father's influence. Trivia *When viewed from far away, the large fenced-in concrete recreational area inside the prison appears as a baseball field. The most likely reason for this is that there might have been a baseball field there at some time during the game's development, but it was removed, with the developers forgetting to remove the low-resolution texture, similarly to how a second control tower can be seen at Fort Baxter Air Base when seen from a distance in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *With an available mod for GTA EFLC (PC Version), the player can spawn as an inmate in Alderney State Correctional Facility after being killed or arrested by the police. The player then can challenge himself in a prison break . *In the original GTA IV, there are two ways to enter the prison. The first is to fly and land in the prison with the use of a helicopter. The second is using a large vehicle, such as the Mule or Yankee. To use this method, park the vehicle on the side of the wall, then climb on top of the vehicle. From the roof of the vehicle, simply jump onto the walkway. *There is a Carbine Rifle located in the prison, which is unusual, considering that this would pose serious security risks. *The prison has an interior in GTA IV, but it cannot be accessed in single player without glitches, cheats, or mods. The interior is only used in cutscenes and it can be accessed in multiplayer. *The inmates are sometimes non-verbal, but most of the time, they are verbal. *During a cutscene in the visiting area the guard shifts and some of the names seen in the background when said fast can sound different like, "Phil McRevice" sounds like "fill my crevice", "Seymour Fani" sounds like "see more fanny" and "Isaac Hunt" sounds like "I's a c*nt". Mission appearances Grand Theft Auto IV *I'll Take Her... *She's a Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend The Lost and Damned *Get Lost de:Alderney State Correctional Facility es:Centro Penitenciario Alderney fr:Alderney State Correctional Facility